


Remember Barnes, I never miss

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Wanda, F/M, Fluff, Scarlethawk - Freeform, Will most likely have a bunch of grammar errors, frustrated daughter, its probably bad but I hope you'll give it a chance, overprotective Clint, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request: Clint being overprotective when a certain young man named Clayton Barnes comes to see he and Wanda's daughter, Emily. He even goes so far as to give young Clayton an interview to vet him.





	

Emily Barton has lived a very sheltered life since the day she was born. Seeing as both of her parents were avengers she knew she couldn't go out like normal teenage girl. She would have shield agents following her when she went out with her friends. Her friends would always ask her why they were always there but she simply replied that her father was uncool and didn't want her to have any fun.

Clint didn't see it that way though. She was his and Wanda's only child and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He was being overprotective because he didn't want her to get kidnapped like some of the agents kids have throughout the years.

The number one thing Emily hated about her dads overprotectiveness was the fact that she couldn't talk to any boys. Since Clint was an avenger he asked Tony to install something on Emily's phone so it could notify him when Emily gets or makes phone calls or texts. It also sends Clint the phone number of the person so he could look them up so he can confront them. Emily always apologized to her friends for her fathers actions which resulted in them teasing her before they'd put it behind them.

Emily's teachers knew about Clint's overprotective and gave into his request to only pairing his daughter up with female students. Unfortunately there was one teacher who didn't agreed with him and paired her up with a boy. So now Emily had called her mom and asked if she can have a boy over because they had to work on a project together. Wanda being the rational parent agreed to it but warned her daughter that her father might not be happy about it. She knew that and warned the boy who also happened to be her crush about her father.

When they arrived to the compound the boy with her was amazed that she lived there. He even went on to say his parents were apart of the avengers as well but he was raised him in Brooklyn. Wanda greeted her daughter and the boy once they entered the living room. She offered them a snack and warned them about them trying anything before they headed towards Emily's room.

Clint came back from his two hour training session just in time to see the teenage boy on their floor. His back was to Clint so he couldn't get a good look at him as he followed Emily into her room.

"Who is that and why did he go into our Emily's room." Clint asked his wife as he watched Emily's closed her door and instantly freaking Clint out.

"He's just a boy from her school. They're working on a school project and since you won't let her go to the library anymore I allowed them to work on it here." Wanda rubbed Clint's shoulders as she tried to calm him down.

This was Clint's worst nightmare, there was a teenage boy inside his daughters room. He needed to be inside and find out what there really doing.

"Clint don't" Wanda warned once she read his thoughts. She really didn't want to him to embarrass Emily especially since she knew she had a crush on the boy.

"I have to. I'll see you later." he kissed his wife before he ran off to climb in the vents to spy on them.

As he was crawling through the vents he was already imagining the worst things. They were probably just making out and not working on a project but when he finally arrived he noticed Emily wasn't in the room anymore. Clint took this as his chance to scare the kid off before anything could happen.

“Hey kid what are you doing in Emily’s room.” Clint whispered as he looked down at the teenage boy “hey I know you. You’re Barnes and Carters kid aren’t you. What’s you’re name again?”

“Clayton and I’m here to work on a project with Emily. Wait how do you know my parents?” Clayton asked as he looked up at the grown man in the vent.

“It doesn’t matter. How do you know Emily and what are your intentions with her?”

“Well we go to the same school” Clayton responded as he scratched the back of his head. “And I’m hoping I'll get the chance to ask her out on a date, wait why am I telling you this. Seriously who are you? I mean you look familiar but what's YOUR name?”

Clint ignored his question and tried to intimidate him some more. “If she tells me that you tried to have sex with her while your here I’ll rip you’re throat out” Clint threatened.

"I wouldn-"

"Who are you talking to?" Emily asked as she walked back into the room and got Clayton's attention. Clint took that as his chance to flee the scene but he could still hear them.

"I was talking to" he looked up and noticed no one was up there. "No one, um listen Emily I know we never talked before but I really like you and we'll I wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes" Clint heard his daughter accept and he was already making a mental note to sharpen his arrows when he gets out of the vent.

*three days later*

Clint was angry that Emily was going on a date and worse of all with Bucky's kid. She looked so happy when she told him and Wanda that he asked her out. Although Wanda forced him to be ok with it in front of their daughter. He was livid when they were in their room. They were arguing for a solid hour because Clint kept repeating that she was too young and that Clayton was bad news. He knew how smooth Bucky was back in his day and he was terrified that his son inherited that part of him.

It was the night of Emily's date and she happily skip towards her dad to show him her outfit. "Daddy what do you think?"

"Go change. That dress is too inappropriate for a girl your age." Clint had a scowl on his face when he noticed what his daughter was wearing. He didn't like that she was growing up and he especially didn't like that she was going on this date.

"But dad the dress is at the knee and you can't even see my cleavage."

"No go change, that Barnes kid is going to think your asking for it."

Emily huffed out of frustration. "Mom please tell dad that this is ok! You helped me-"

"YOU HELPED HER PICK THIS THING YOU CALL A DRESS." Clint shouted before he looked over at his wife.

"Yes I did" Wanda calmly responded to her husband. "Clint sweetie the dress is appropriate. You are overreacting because she's you're little girl. Plus do you really think he's going to try anything after threatening him the other day."

"YOU DID WHAT" Emily screamed if looks could kill Clint would be dead. "Why do you hate me ! ! !"

"Boys your age only think about and want sex and I'll be damned if he uses you for sex and then dumps you the next day. I will not have my baby girls heart broken by a little punk." He knew he was being harsh but he'd rather be harsh than watching his little girl crying over a boy who just wanted to get in her pants.

"I would never do that." they heard Clayton's voice. He was standing by the elevator with a daisies in his hand. "My mom and dad raised better than to mistreat a lady."

"How long have been standing there?" Clint crossed his arms as he stared down the teen.

"Long enough and I just want you to know that I will be a gentlemen the entire time. I really like your daughter and I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm serious." Clint want to throw up yet at the same time respected him. Out of all the guys he's confronted when it came to his daughter, Clayton was the first one to stand up to him. The others just slammed the door on his face and he never got a notification that they had contact with his daughter again.

"You got guts kid, go ahead and go on the date with my daughter. You are the first one to actually stand up to me." Clint finally gave up.

"Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret me taking your daughter out." Clayton shook Clint's hand and handing the daisies to Emily before they pressed the elevator button."By the way my dad told me who you are and I'm not afraid. Both him and my mom have trained me when they're not at work." Clayton tried to sound confident but failed when his voice cracked at the end.

"That's cute kid but I have decades worth of experience I could take you down with my eyes closed. Plus it's not me you should be worried about. My wife is the one you really don't want to piss off. So don't hurt our daughter or we'll both hurt you." Clint threatened him one last time before Emily dragged a pale faced Clayton into the elevator. But not before hearing "Remember Barnes, I never miss."

"You're the worst." Wanda laughed as she hugged her husband from behind.

"I know" Clint turned around and faced Wanda. "You know, since Emily is gone we have time for some adult activities and we don't have to rush this time."

"I would love that" Wanda pecked his lips "You I'm surprised you didn't order any agents to follow them."

"Oh did. I have six agents spying on their date. They're ordered to call me if something bad happens so we're ok."

"You really are the worse" Wanda giggled as she dragged Clint into their room to spend quality time together.


End file.
